Señorita de compañía
by Shirachiya
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Makino hubiera aceptado la propuesta que le ofrecía Tsukasa desde un primer momento?


_Bueno... aquí estoy otra vez con otra historia de mi dorama favorito. Tenia la idea rondándome la cabeza durante tiempo... así que aquí está._

_La historia empieza desde el principio del segundo capitulo del dorama (1º temporada) o desde la escena del manga. Siento curiosidad por como va a salir todo esto. Espero que os guste! *_*_

Cuando Makino abrió los ojos, lo primero que vió fue un resplandor anaranjado, procedente de una gran lampara plateada con labrados en oro.

"Que raro!" - pensó - "dónde narices estoy?". Poco a poco se empezó a mover.

Se sentía algo aturdida, pero eso no le impidió mover las piernas, posicionandolas de tal manera que le ayudaran a levantarse. De repente se sintió extraña... demasiado alta.

No fue hasta, cuando levantó la mirada hacia el frente, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Delante de ella, reflejada en el espejo, había una chica de pelo negro, vestida con un elegante vestido negro, de pedrería. La chica era guapa, no lo podía negar: lucía un collar, que, aunque se veía a la legua que era demasiado caro por el tamaño de los diamantes que llevaba engarzados en ella, le gustó.

Movió la cabeza, algo dudosa, viendo como la chica del espejo hacia el mismo movimiento que momentos antes ella misma acababa de hacer.

-¿Que significa todo esto? - susurró en voz baja, dándose cuenta que aquella muchacha que había visto en el espejo no era otra que ella misma. Se quedó con la boca abierta, estupefacta.

No podía ser, no se lo podía creer... ¿era ella de verdad?

Inconscientemente se pellizco una de sus mejillas... no, no estaba soñando.

Escucho una suave risa detrás de ella, y clavó la mirada en el espejo, viendo al único chico en el mundo que odiaba más que a ninguno, justo detrás de ella, sentado en un sillón que bien podría haber sido de la nobleza por lo decorado y lo bien cuidado que estaba.

-¿Qué estas intentando hacer? - le dijo, en voz alta, algo confusa - ¿porqué estoy vestida de esta manera? .

-Olvídate de ello - se limitó a decir el joven, pasandole la mano derecha por debajo del mentón, observándola con detenimiento, con una sonrisa burlona pintada en la cara.

-Qué?

-No querías luchar contra mí? Olvida esa idea - le contestó, riéndose en voz baja, clavandole la mirada, sin cambiar ni un ápice su postura en el sillón.

-Debes estar bromeando, ¿verdad?

-100 millones - le soltó de repente, sonriendole malevolamente, observándola de arriba abajo, viendo que la chica le ponía cara de no haber entendido nada - Lo que llevas puesto, cuesta más o menos eso...

-!¿100 MILLONES?! - era broma, verdad? No... no podía estar pasandole todo esto...

Doumioji sonrió divertido, mientras la observaba de nuevo. Que fácil era de impresionar, pensó... todas las chicas eran iguales.

-Maquillaje y peinado valen unos 10 millones... el vestido otros 20 millones... - le dijo sin parpadear, deleitándose con la cara horrorizada que ponía la muchacha - por no hablar de las joyas... todo eso suman unos 100 millones de yenes.

-No puede ser - susurró ella sin saber donde meterse. Que narices estaba planeando hacer ese maldito sádico... acaso no sería capaz de... - ¿estás... estás planeando usar todo esto para comprarme?

- No es necesario - soltó el de inmediato, con voz autoritaria, haciendo que Makino se lo volviera a mirar por enésima vez. El chico se exasperó, y con un ágil movimiento se levantó del butacón, sonriendo maliciosamente - Puedo darte todo lo que quieras.

-¿Y porqué harías todo eso? - le contestó, sin entender a que venía todo esto. Vió que Tsukasa empezó a reírse delante de ella, apoyandose ligeramente en la única mesa de caoba que había en la sala - ¿Te resulta divertido? - le gritó, empezando a perder la paciencia... a que narices iba todo esto? - ¿piensas que me gustan este tipo de cosas? Es todo tan desagradable... - vociferó, intentando quitarse el anillo que llevaba en la mano, sin llegar a atinar del todo, con lo nerviosa que se había puesto.

Tsukasa se giró hacia la chica y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada burlona.

-Entonces... ¿porqué no has dicho nada? eh? - Makino lo desafió con la mirada... y el solo hizo que volverse a reír de nuevo, haciendo que la chica perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba - realmente te has quedado sin palabras, ¿verdad?

La chica desvió la mirada hacia el suelo... susurrando por lo bajo. Tsukasa volvió a sonreír, arrogante.

- Con dinero puede comprarse el corazón de cualquiera... y tu no eres diferente... eres una plebeya - soltó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, levantándose de donde estaba apoyado, caminando hacia la chica, que retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás al ver que el chico avanzaba hacia ella - Sonríe, venga - dijo socarronamente, sonriendo de nuevo - deberías estar contenta de poder llevar todo esto...

Makino le levantó la mirada, desafiante.

-He dicho que sonrías...

-¿Has perdido la cabeza? - dijo, cortante - ¿Como puedo sonreír con esto? Te crees que me siento feliz con todo esto? - dijo, sacándose por fin el anillo y tirandolo al suelo en un ataque de rabia - en este mundo hay cosas que no se pueden comprar con dinero... no me trates como a una cualquiera... no te creas que con esto me voy a rendir - le gritó en la cara, empujándolo hacia un lado, caminando enfadada, sin darse cuenta que había pisado el anillo que momentos antes había lanzado con rabia al parquet de madera.

Makino se quedó congelada al escuchar un pequeño click e inmediatamente se acachó para observar detenidamente el suelo.

**Dios le odiaba... sinceramente la odiaba de verdad.**

Doumioji se acachó y antes de que la chica hiciera algo, fue el mismo quién cogió el anillo, sonriendole malévolamente.

-Vaya... ¿como crees que vas a pagármelo, pobretona?

-Qué me has dicho?

Tsukasa se la miró y caminó hacia ella. La pobre temblaba mientras caminaba hacia atrás, no muy segura de como escapar de esta situación. Lo primero que pensó fue gritar... pero seguro que siendo la casa de ese idiota, nadie vendría a ver que narices estaba sucediendo en su habitación, y menos con una chica dentro de ella.

Estaba pensando mentalmente que otras opciones podría tener para salir de esta habitación cuando de repente chocó contra la pared.

-El anillo... sabes cuanto me ha costado ... - le dijo el, poniendo una mano en la pared, justo al lado de la chica, impidiéndole el paso.

-Te... te... te lo pagaré - dijo, no muy segura de que decir. En ese momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era en esos ojos negros cargados de arrogancia que la miraban sin parpadear.

Tsukasa no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada al escuchar lo que le había dicho la chica.

-Tú... pagármelo ... - pero se cayó al instante. ¿En serio queria hacer eso? Sabía de sobras como vivía la chica: de clase media, con ingresos mínimos y trabajos a media jornada. Se preguntó como narices podía permitirse entrar en esa escuela.

-Qué? Acaso crees que no puedo?

Tsukasa se giró y le sonrió de medio lado.

-Lo que faltaba... - bufó la chica, pegandole un pisotón, haciendo que el chico se quejara al momento, maldiciéndola en voz alta - dime que es lo que quieres que haga y te lo pagaré - dijo, sin dudar ni un momento.

Pero supo en ese mismo momento que el decir aquello no le iba a acarrear nada bueno.

Tsukasa se levantó y le sonrió de una forma que a Makino no le gustó en absoluto.

-A ver... todo lo que quieras no... un... un límite eso... un límite... esto... puedo hacer algo en tu casa... cocinar... fregar...

- Serás mi dama de compañía.

- Qué QUÉ? - gritó sin creerse lo que había escuchado.

Tsukasa avanzó hasta ella, poniéndole el anillo roto justo delante de sus ojos.

-Quieres pagármelo .. esta bien... este es el trato: vendrás cada día a mi casa después de las clases... no rechistaras, no te quejarás, harás lo que yo quiera en cualquier momento... y podrás hablarme durante el tiempo que estés en mi casa... a cambio, olvidaré lo que has hecho.

-No pienso aceptar eso! - dijo, rotunda. ¿Que se había pensado al pedirle una cosa así?

-Esta bien... quizás debería hacer una llamada a alguno de mis contactos en el gobierno... puedo hacer que mañana mismo tu familia se hunda en la miseria.

La chica se puso pálida al momento e intentó estirar la mano para coger el anillo, pero Tsukasa fue más rápido, quitandoselo fuera de su alcance. Al parecer Tsukasa se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Makino bufó molesta. La verdad es que ya no sabía que hacer al respecto... sabía que ni cogiendo trabajos a media jornada no podría llegar ni a pagar una décima parte de lo que valía el anillo. Además la oferta que le estaba dando el chico era demasiado tentadora: solo era hacerle compañía, verdad?

-Espera un momento... que clase de compañía? - le preguntó, algo asustada.

Doumioji se la quedó mirando, sin saber que contestarle... hasta que cambió la cara de sorpresa por una de malicia.

- No te pienses cosas raras... eh? - le soltó, molesta, viendo como Tsukasa se la miraba, incrédulo.

-Yo... no no pensaba nada sucio... yo... yo... - poniéndose rojo.

-Eres un pervertido! - dijo, bufando, mientras se giraba, en dirección a la puerta. Estaba por mover el pomo de la gran puerta de roble cuando Tsukasa le cogió del brazo, impidiéndole salir.

-El anillo... - dijo en voz baja, sonriente.

Makino se soltó de su agarre en un rápido movimiento y girándose hacia el le dijo:

-No intentes engañarme... a la mínima que vea que haces algo sucio me marcharé - le amenazó con la mirada, antes de volverse hacia la puerta y cerrarla de un sonoro golpe - ¿y dónde narices está mi uniforme?

_Gracias por leerme!_

**_Atte. Shirachiya_**


End file.
